rebelsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Made Me Lose My Appetite
Made Me Lose My Appetite '''is the second episode of Survivor: Back to Borneo. Challenge Immunity '''Challenge: Buggin' Out '' Bug-eating competition. The bug of choice was a ''butok, or beetle larvae. The live butok is three inches long and a half-inch round. If one castaway refused to eat, his/her tribe will automatically lose the challenge. Winner: Previously On Survivor..... 16 Americans have arrived to where Survivor Began, Borneo. As soon as both tribes landed at camp, they waste know time on building a shelter but also waste no time on making alliance of 2 from each tribe. Tensions already began when Ronald chose not to help out at camp, which leads Laura wanted to take him out soon, and Norma for belief that Mark's sexuality is a sin, so she convince everyone to vote him out. After Mark found out about Norma going after him, he's starts conflict with her and tensions begin to increased. Ronald then formed an ally with Charles and learn that he's doing the ABC Strategy by taking out Amanda first. Both tribes began their first challenge and thanks to Norma's weakness, Tutong wins the first immunity challenge. The Majority of Belait tribe is planning to take out Norma, but some we're undecide if they should vote Mark instead. At Tribal Council they all decide as a majority and vote out Norma as the first person voted out in Borneo. 15 are left, who will be voted out tonight? Story Night 3 Belait After voting out Norma, Belait got back to camp and some (Especially Mark) were pretty satisfied to vote her out. Although William's not the only one that plans to take Mark out, Debra goes talk to Kathy about willing to take him out, however Kathy thought of another suggest and wants to vote out Juan. Day 4 Tutong As morning rises Bobby goes out for fishing and ask Willie, Amanda, and Laura to come along to help out, where he actually wanted them to make an alliance. They all have one hand in together and rise them all to the air as they promise each other its them to the end. Meanwhile, Charles and Ronald discuss how they're up at the water obliviously making an alliance so they went to talk to Jacqueline and see if she wants to join along. Later today she and Willie meet up and talk about the day that happen which would give Jacqueline the information on why was Willie with them. Category:Survivor: Back to Borneo Category:Atrain73's fanon Day 5 Belait Next morning at Belait Mark and Jessica meet each other in the jungle in private and discuss on which they want to side. Juan and Dennis or Debra and Kathy. Tutong Laura then as she suggest yesterday at the raft to her alliance yesterday as she goes talk to Rachel and have to her to vote with them to take out Ronald. Later at dark she went to speak with Willie about the alliance that he was on and wants to talk about who should they vote with. Category:Survivor: Back to Borneo Category:Atrain73's fanon Day 6 Tutong Bobby and Willie got Tutong's tree mail for today's challenge as Willie reads it to them, their reactions are in disgust. Belait Juan and Dennis got their treemail and as they read it, everyone's reaction was the same as in Tutong. Immunity Challenge Tribal Council Voting Confessional Final Words Stil in the Running Next Time On Survivor...... Travia Category:Survivor: Back to Borneo Category:Atrain73's fanon